Capriccio
by Yami RosenkreuZ
Summary: -"Tantei-kun "- canto muy alegre el ladrón haciéndole frente a su detective favorito, su corazón y todo su ser gozaba al saber que Tantei-kun estaba presente en su espectáculo. Nunca se cansaría de verlo y mucho menos desafiarlo, era todo un capricho tanto para el Ladrón como para el Detective. Kaito x Shinichi One-shot Shonen Ai


**Advertencias: **Creo que lo único que habría seria relación chico x chico, si no te gusta por favor no leer y más si eres hater de esta pareja.

**Pareja: **KaiShin (Kaito x Shinichi)

**Disclaimer: **Detective Conan y Magic Kaito no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen únicamente a Gosho Aoyama.

Sin beta-reader~

* * *

**Capriccio**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

* * *

**X**

Corría sin pensar detenerse por los extensos pasillos de aquel edificio, el cual era el escenario de su '_espectáculo_' de la noche, sus pisadas hacían eco en la edificación pero pronto se perdían al oír los gritos de Nakamori-keibu y atrás de él su grupo de oficiales, KID esbozo una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro al sentirlos tan cerca, como adoraba pasar un buen rato con ellos después de su robo, nunca lo iban a aburrir.

Antes de que Nakamori-keibu y compañía lograran alcanzarlo, KID dio media vuelta en una esquina y esperar tranquilamente que llegaran, por el sonido parecía que no se iban a demorar mucho, esta noche había sido tan divertida no solo por los ingenuos oficiales si no por Tantei-san que había decidió aparecer de nuevo con su ridículo traje de Holmes, oh dios, es que nadie le decía la verdad de cómo se veía? Si algún día se lo encontraba así como Kuroba Kaito le diría en la cara lo ridículo que se veía y luego teñiría ese traje en algún color fosforescente junto con el cabello del británico.

Alzo la vista y a unos cuantos metros estaba Nakamori-keibu con sus oficiales, rojos de tanto correr, pobres deberían estar un poco más en forma si pensaban perseguir criminales y unos tan atléticos como él, de nuevo una sonrisa llena de satisfacción apareció en su rostro haciendo detener en seco a los hombres que desde su posición lo único que no alcanzaban ver era el rostro del ladrón oscurecido por el sombrero, pero su enorme sonrisa junto a su monóculo eran la único visibles…

KID hizo una pequeña reverencia para volver a mirar a sus espectadores -"Aunque me encante seguir jugando con usted Nakamori-Keibu~"- decía de forma burlona el ladrón alzando un pequeño control remoto el cual era muy conocido por los oficiales y queriendo evitar que este presionara el botón todos se tiraron sobre el hombre vestido de blanco que sin dudarlo presiono el botón rojo-"Es hora de mi retirada~"-

Dio unos tres pasos hacia atrás dando pequeños saltos como un niño pequeño y ver divertido como globos, serpentinas y obviamente una sustancia pegajosa caía sobre Nakamori-keibu y compañía dejándolos inmovilizados y sin dejarse esperar los gritos de horror de los oficiales y el extenso léxico que poseía Keibu, eran palabras mayores algunas ni el mismo las había oído.

Volvió hacer una reverencia para luego desaparecer detrás de una nube de humo que extrañamente hizo el sonido de 'puff' y dejaba detrás más serpentinas y volando por todas partes varias palomas.

KID llego sin problema a la azote de ese enorme edificio ubicado en el límite de Beika y Ekoda con un extraño estilo victoriano, hasta su interior parecía una reliquia de aquella época, sabía que el dueño de este era un hombre multimillonario que viajaba por todo el mundo y conseguir a cualquier precio piedras preciosas, pero de las que tenía en su colección solo una había llamado su atención fue una enorme rubí, pulido con mucho cuidado e incrustado en un pequeño marco de oro, el _Eye of God _, no por su nombre se había interesado en este si no por su procedencia una joya preciosa extraída de Egipto, un adorno que muchos Faraones usaron.

Era bien conocido que los antiguos Egipcios creían en la vida después de la muerte que cuando enterraban a sus monarcas o sumos sacerdotes eran sepultados juntos sus pertenencias, y con esto KID no podía descartar que ese rubí fuera Pandora después de todo los antiguos egipcios tenían un dios que regreso de la muerta, aunque la mitología dijera que Isis recogió pedazo por pedazo a Osiris y con ayuda de Anubis el lograra volver a la vida, esto no lo dejaba ignorar tal reliquia e intentar que fuera lo que él estaba buscando.

Rápidamente alzo el rubí contra la luz de la luna llena y espero pacientemente a que Pandora se mostrara ante él, que le mostrara su otra gema que vivía dentro de ella y así volverla cenizas y vengar a su padre…pero nada paso, _Eye of God _brillaba como las anteriores gemas que robo, aunque debía admitir que esta era mucho más hermosa y con una historia más excitante.

Pero no era Pandora, con un resignado suspiro bajo la gema y la mira detenidamente, mañana la devolvería lo antes posible, no quería arqueólogos e historiadores detrás de su cuello también le bastaba con la policía, Tantei-san y Snake con su grupo de asesinos.

A una distancia prudente de su posición actual llego a sus oídos unos tranquilos y seguros pasos, y rayos no podía evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, después de sentir la decepción de que el rubí no era pandora, esto le alegraba mil veces la noche, con mucha parsimonia se dio vuelta hacia la puerta de la azotea dejando que el viento jugara con su capa blanca y hacerla parecer que danzara.

-"Tantei-kun~"- canto muy alegre el ladrón haciéndole frente a su detective favorito, su corazón y todo su ser gozaba al saber que Tantei-kun estaba presente en su 'espectáculo', el chico hacia su noche más entretenidas y todo un reto, con facilidad descubría todo los puzzles que dejaba tras de él, todas las pistas y hasta sabia siempre donde encontrarlo al final de su exitoso robo; si Nakamori-keibu estaba detrás de él-del ladrón Kaitou KID- desde los tiempos de su padre como no podía si quiera saber que la azotea era el lugar final de sus robos y la forma más fácil de escapar con su ala delta pero bueno él no se quejaba que siguiera así y todo sería más entretenido.

-"Veo que te diviertes, no KID?"- decía Shinichi saliendo de las sombras y encarar al ilustre ladrón de guante blanco, que solo le sonreía satisfactoriamente, ahh se preguntaba como la policía siempre dejaba escapar a Kaitou KID, su M.O era el mismo de siempre lo único que cambiaban eran sus molestos trucos, que él tenía la suerte de no caer en ellos, pasar un año como un niño y convivir con ellos le hacía mejor entender al ladrón que a pesar de su no identificada edad se comportaba como un niño de siete años.

Con un ligero paso KID se acercaba-no lo suficiente- a su Tantei-kun para mirarlo, siempre hacia eso desde que el chico había recuperado su cuerpo, Kudo podía pasar por su gemelo no muchos lograrían identificar las diferencias solo ellos mismos, es que hasta su tono de voz era igual! La genética se burlaba de él, cierto? Parecer casi el reflejo de un detective no era lo mejor para un ladrón, pero a Kaito no le importaba mucho, este era un magnifico rival y ocasionaba que su sangre hirviera del éxtasis a saber con qué lo retaría el castaño.

Y claro, Kudo también se había burlado del traje de Holmes de Hakuba, al ver al británico con ese atuendo nadie le podía quitar la expresión de horror hasta un oficial le ofreció un vaso con agua-que en realidad era él- ya que no permitir que su detective tuviera muerte cerebral en su robo y mucho menos por culpa de Hakuba! Y cuando se había recuperado tuvo que aguantar su risa, Tantei-kun tenía su propio _poker face _no tan experimentado como el de KID pero parecía que le ayudaba mucho.

-"Me alegro que hayas podido venir, Tantei-kun ~"- decía alegremente Kaito jugando con el rubí en sus manos.

-"Barou! Si ya sabias que estaba aquí"- resoplo Shinichi mirando con una expresión un poco irritada-"Siempre que hay uno de tus robos no dejas de llenar mi buzón de tus notas hasta el de mi e-mail! no sé cómo lo conseguiste y no quiero saber!"-resalto al notar que el ladrón iba a decir algo pero era verdad, no quería saber cómo lo consiguió le daba escalofríos-"Y por último fuiste el amable policía que me ofreció un vaso de agua"- dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-"Mmmm…pero por eso no podías saber que era yo~"- se quedaba pensativo KID posando uno de sus dedos en sus labios como si pensara seriamente en el asunto…

-"No, de echo ese fue el motivo por el cual te descubrí"- dijo Shinichi imitando una de las tantas sonrisas de KID, el cual lo miro ahora si confundido, ¿acaso había dejado ver parte de su traje? ¿O había dicho algo de más?, tal vez su máscara no era muy buena, no eso no era el caso, ¿entonces? Estas ves Tantei-kun lo tomo desprevenido. Una pequeña risa salió de los labios de Shinichi al ver al ladrón un poco perdido-"Por qué ningún oficial al cargo de Nakamori-keibu me hubiera pasado agua, siempre están tan ocupados pensando de donde saldrás"- finalizo.

-"Ohhh ese es mi Tantei~"- se mofaba mientras aplaudía y rápidamente esquivaba un endemoniado balón que se perdió en el cielo-"Maa maa, calma tampoco es para que te enojes"-KID trataba de tranquilizar al detective que estaba preparando otro balón, ¡hombre, es que el chico no soportaba ni una broma!

Aunque le molestara que el detective siempre le quisiera quitar la cabeza con esos endemoniados balonazos a KID le encantaba que estuviera presente, por eso había conseguido el e-mail de Shinichi, había sido pan comido extraerlo del celular de Hakuba y este ni cuenta se dio, quería que el tan proclamado Holmes de la era Heisei, fuera su contrincante que lo divirtiera en sus largas y vastas noches.

Era un tonto capricho que tenía desde el primer enfrentamiento con Tantei-kun en April's fool, quería seguir viendo ese intensos ojos azules que poseía el detective, esos zafiros que todo lo veían comprendiendo la naturaleza de todo lo que lo rodeaba. La emoción que sentía al ser perseguido por el chibi tantei era enorme, como este descubría con facilidad todos sus trucos y al final del acto le decía minuciosamente como los descubrió.

Mentiría si dijera que la única razón que la mantenía robando era encontrar a Pandora.

La razón que aún lo hacía seguir en este negocio no era solo encontrar la gema, si no la diversión que encontraba al enfrentarse con Kudou, las noches de los robos eran de lo más sublimes cuando el chico estaba presente. Sin importar que pasara o si estuviera ocupado Tantei-kun siempre asistía, a pesar de tener una pila de trabajo desde que regreso a su cuerpo.

No es que lo estuviera espiando o algo parecido…

Pero sabía que el chico después de regresar y destruir la Organización, tuvo sus propios problemas no solo el tratar de ponerse al día con sus deberes del colegio para poder graduarse con sus compañeros, sino una debida explicación a la policía acerca de su repentina desaparición, pero parecía que por ese lado el FBI ayudo a su cuartada. Aunque ellos tampoco supieran que él era Edogawa Conan, si su mente no fallaba, la única persona del FBI que lo sabía era una mujer que el chico llamaba _Jodie-Sensei._

Y algo que solo las personas cercanas a Kudou Shinichi sabían, que la relación con Mouri-chan no había funcionado para nada, después de que la chica se enteró que este era Conan no le volvió hablar por un buen tiempo.

Parecía que la relación…simplemente se desmorono, era algo casi similar a su problema.

Con ese trabajo nocturno, Kaito no podía libremente y estrechar su relación con su querida y bella Aoko, no deseaba involucrarla en su horrible mundo, lleno de mentira, venganza, odio, dolor y mucha muerte, los robos eran un simple espectáculo y atraer la atención de Snake.

Así que simplemente se alejó de ella y de todos que lo conocían como Kuroba Kaito, sin problema alguno se cambió de casa –claro primero le aviso a su madre que seguía en el extranjero- y con su habilidad de disfrazarse nadie ni el mismo Hakuba lo encontraría y así estarían a salvo.

Pero era egoísta de su parte, no lo podía evitar hasta la misma prensa se había dado cuenta de que siempre en sus notas retaba e invitaba al detective Kudo Shinichi, pero a la policía no le molestaba (Solo a Nakamori-keibu) que Kudou participara, así las probabilidades de atrapar a KID aumentaban más.

-"Y bueno, me devolverás la gema, _KID-san_?"- la calmado voz de Kudou lo saco de su ensoñación y ahora el chico lo veía entre confundido y molesto, pero aun así esperaba pacientemente la respuesta del ladrón…

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kaito, no aquellas burlonas o sarcásticas…

No es que apenas se hubiera dado cuenta, ya llevaba meses al estar consiente de ese sentimiento que día a día crecía más, a veces era un poco asfixiante , no soportaba que tan cerca pero a la misma vez lejos, tenía al que le robaba los sueños.

Era divertido…bueno a él le parecía, de pasar casi la mitad de su infancia y adolescencia enamorado de Aoko y ahora dirigir sus sentimientos a tantei-kun, sí que era divertido…estar profundamente enamorado de su rival, de la persona que lo quiera dejar detrás de las rejas pero que también lo entiende, sabía que si le contaba su historia del por qué robaba, su lindo detective no lo trataría de atrapar, más que nadie Kudou sabía que era estar viviendo en la parte gris del mundo.

Entendía por completo esa forma de vivir, pero no lo quería involucrar con Snake, el chico acababa apenas un año de estar viviendo en paz y no quería ponerle algún matón sobre su cabeza de nuevo…no se lo merecía.

Pero no podía evitar invitarlo a sus robos, Snake ya se pudo haber dado cuenta de la obsesión del ladrón con el detective…por dios! Hasta la prensa sabia, pero en el caso de todos ellos pensaban que era solo una mera diversión para mofarse de la policía de Tokyo.

Sin pensarlo su cuerpo se movió, acercándose más y más a Kudo…sus pasos eran tan lentos y calmados que ni el mismo tantei noto ya que no se había movido de su lugar, tal vez no sentía ninguna amenaza o de por si ya estaba acostumbrado a la presencia del ladrón.

-"Tsk tsk lo siento Tantei-kun pero aun la necesito"- informa Kaito invadiendo el espacio personal de Shinichi, el cual se sorprendió de repente.

-"¿Qu-que?"- tartamudeo este retrocediendo un poco sintiéndose incomodo por la mirada del ladrón, quien no dejaba de observarlo directamente a los ojos, parecía que el ladrón no tenía modales, suspiro irritado-"¿¡Podrías dejar de mirarme?!-

El ladrón no respondió, lo único que hizo fue dar una media vuelta y sonreír enormemente, como le gustaba molestar a su detective, aunque este negara que no le gustaba la atención que tenia hacia él.

Ademas, a Shinichi siempre le irritaba lo enigmático del ladrón…pero también era lo que más le gustaba de él. Y siempre terminaba atendiendo los robos de este, sin importar que lo invitara o no, era como una capricho…realmente parecía más una obsesión de parte del joven detective pero eso no le importaba para nada.

Al igual que no le importaba que siempre que terminaba el show de KID, este se despedía con un beso en sus labios, ¿Cuándo había iniciado todo esto? Shinichi no se acordaba y KID tampoco, aun así, sabiendo lo peligroso que era para ambos y quienes lo conocían, continuaban con esta casi clandestina relación. Una relación nacida del simple y puro capricho de estar con alguien de su mismo nivel y que les daba mucha emoción a sus vidas, pero que sin darse cuenta esa obsesión con el uno y al otro ahora era algo mas inclinado al enamoramiento.

Pero de esta manera eran felices el detective y el ladrón...

Y así ambos esperarían volverse a ver en el próximo robo y tal vez después de un tiempo verse fuera de esta.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** Si has llegado hasta aquí, te agradezco mucho a ver leído este one-shot! Soy nueva escribiendo algo de DC | MK así que, no sé qué les parezca a ustedes, no es la gran cosa realmente pero me encanta la relación de esos dos y me moria por escribir algo sencillo ~

Espero que les haya gustado y que recuerden dejar reviews con sus opiniones, se los agradeceria mucho~ ; D

Byes!

**.**

**.**

**+…Y el Bufón…dejo de sonreír… +**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**


End file.
